Le barman, le pirate et le fusil à mammouth
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Une planète isolée. Son désert impitoyable. Ses rudes villes pionnières. Son barman. Ses pirates échoués. Et, bien sûr, sa faune autochtone si pittoresque.


**Le barman, le pirate et le fusil à mammouth  
_(et un scorpion géant)_**

_Disclaimers : les pirates qui font n'importe quoi avec leurs armes de haute technologie et leur vaisseau (vert) appartiennent à M. Matsumoto ; le reste est à moi, y compris la planète que je revendiquerai dès qu'elle aura été découverte par un astronome._

_Bob l'Octodian est normalement barman et propriétaire d'un « Metal Bloody Saloon », mais lorsqu'il a besoin d'argent il consent à accepter d'autres emplois en parallèle.  
On peut généralement trouver le capitaine Harlock à l'épicentre de la bataille spatiale la plus dévastatrice du quadrant, et presque systématiquement à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, l'Arcadia. En l'occurrence et une fois n'est pas coutume, le capitaine a emprunté un spacewolf pour négocier les habituelles transactions pièces de rechange / cristaux de navigation si chères à Tochiro quand il décide de mettre en place une énième mise à niveau des systèmes d'armes du vaisseau pirate. Harlock a donc quitté l'Arcadia (au dock du côté de Bétâ Pictoris) pour rejoindre les planètes technologiques de la Bordure. Il a eu la malchance de tomber sur la Huitième Flotte de retour de patrouille. Et ce qui n'aurait été qu'un petit accrochage routinier aux commandes de l'Arcadia s'est avéré beaucoup plus problématique avec un de ses spacewolfs…_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Planète Tehujin, quadrant Pegasus, 1304 (heure locale).

Le soleil double était au zénith. La plaine rocailleuse, écrasée de chaleur, miroitait sous l'effet de la brume qui s'élevait. Après avoir bravé le désert toute la matinée, les travailleurs s'accordèrent une pause. Le barman en profita pour proposer quelques boissons rafraîchissantes – ça ne ferait pas basculer le bilan financier de son bar dans le positif, mais qu'il le veuille ou non il était propriétaire du seul débit de boisson de toute cette foutue planète, il n'allait pas fermer boutique sous prétexte que cinquante pour cent des habitants ne possédaient pas l'argent nécessaire à acheter ne serait-ce qu'une bière de Ganymède. Le barman vendait donc la plupart de ses consommations à crédit tout en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais remboursé, et avait offert ses services au Conseil de la ville pour boucler ses fins de mois, lequel s'était empressé d'accepter les bras multiples de l'Octodian.  
Le travail ne manquait pas. Les colons espéraient terraformer la planète, mais le désert se défendait bec et ongles. Il fallait sans cesse reconstruire les digues qui empêchaient le sable d'engloutir la ville ou recreuser les fosses qui piégeaient la faune locale à l'extérieur de la zone habitée.

Le sifflement d'un réacteur en détresse se répercuta à travers la plaine. Le barman plissa les yeux pour déterminer la provenance du bruit malgré la lumière aveuglante ; un trait de fumée traversa le ciel au sud et se perdit derrière les formations rocheuses qui bordaient l'horizon.

- "'risque d'avoir des difficultés à repartir, celui-là", commenta quelqu'un.  
- "Il n'est pas tombé très loin d'ici", fit le barman. "On devrait pouvoir le rejoindre en glisseur."

Les autres travailleurs le fixèrent avec une expression incrédule.

- "Hors de question que je me risque dans ce désert pour un appareil qui n'est certainement plus qu'une épave calcinée", rétorqua le plus proche.  
- "Son pilote est peut-être encore en vie", argumenta le barman.  
- "Plus pour longtemps, en tout cas… 'm'étonnerait qu'il survive à la nuit…"  
- "Raison de plus pour partir maintenant."

Les colons haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs tâches. Le barman comprit qu'il ne parviendrait à convaincre personne, mais il ne pouvait les en blâmer. Il n'était sur cette planète que depuis quelques mois et avait largement pu constater que, ici plus qu'ailleurs, chaque jour était une lutte féroce pour la survie. Les colons réservaient leur énergie pour construire leur propre futur et ne tenaient pas à mettre en péril ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à bâtir… ni à se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage hasardeuse.

- "Bon, j'emprunte le glisseur", déclara le barman.  
- "Certainement pas", répliqua le propriétaire de l'engin – le seul qui circulait en ville, à la connaissance du barman. "'tiendra pas dans le sable, de toute façon."  
- "Très bien", répondit le barman. "Je vous _achète _ce glisseur."

Il sortit une liasse de billets (y compris ceux qu'il gardait pour les cas d'urgence, ce qui ruinait définitivement ses efforts pour s'installer sur Tehujin de manière durable), les fourra entre les mains de l'homme éberlué, puis grimpa dans le glisseur et démarra avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.

o-o-o-o-o-o

1703 (heure locale).

Les ombres s'allongeaient sur le sol et donnaient au paysage désolé une allure davantage fantomatique et lugubre à chaque minute qui passait. Le barman pesta lorsque son orteil entra en collision avec un caillou pointu. Il marchait depuis bientôt trente minutes – il avait laissé le glisseur à l'endroit même où il avait rendu l'âme, le moteur gorgé de sable. L'Octodian s'octroya une halte et s'assit sur un rocher pour souffler tout en massant son pied endolori. Il commençait à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision ; d'autant plus qu'il ignorait tout de la faune locale, excepté les histoires horribles que les clients aimaient à raconter au bar… De toute façon, pourquoi les habitants s'embêteraient-ils à creuser et entretenir des pièges aussi profonds autour de chez eux si la planète n'abritait que des rongeurs inoffensifs ?  
Le barman soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au détecteur qu'il avait emporté (autant qu'il trouve l'épave du jet rapidement, il aurait au moins un abri pour la nuit). L'appareil lui signalait une masse métallique à moins de deux kilomètres de lui. Il y était presque. Il avala une gorgée d'eau (il avait été suffisamment prudent pour se munir de provisions suffisantes) et se remit en route sans tarder.

o-o-o-o-o-o

1735 (heure locale).

Le soleil était de plus en plus bas sur l'horizon. Le barman entendait ça et là des bruits suspects qui n'étaient certainement pas produits par les cailloux – le dernier grognement l'inquiétait un peu. Il ne possédait qu'un pistolaser bas de gamme et s'interrogeait sur son efficacité si jamais il croisait une grosse bête.  
Il avait atteint l'épave : c'était un biréacteur de combat, ou ce qu'il en restait. Et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on se représentait mentalement l'appareil en bon état, il ressemblait fortement à quelque chose que le barman connaissait bien.

- "Plus un pas !… Bob ?"  
- "Tiens, salut gamin."

L'Octodian sourit de toutes ses dents en constatant que le capitaine Harlock fronçait un sourcil, comme il le faisait immanquablement quand son vieil ami le traitait de gamin. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais…

- "'m'appelle pas « gamin »", grogna le pirate.  
- "Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?"

Harlock le fixa longuement, l'air de se demander s'il devait l'étrangler maintenant ou plus tard.

- "Non, sérieusement", insista le barman avec une pointe de perfidie. "Où est passé ton vaisseau ?"

Le capitaine pirate soupira ostensiblement puis désigna d'un geste les débris disséminés alentours.

- "Je me suis _crashé_, Bob", répondit-il à contrecœur.  
- "Il n'y a pas assez de bouts de métal tordus pour reconstruire une Arcadia", ironisa le barman. "Tu t'es décidé à la mettre à la casse, ou bien ton équipage t'a remercié ?"  
- "Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que mes hommes voudraient se débarrasser de moi ?" répliqua Harlock froidement.  
- "J'ai cru comprendre que tu négociais assez mal tes atterrissages, gamin…"

Harlock pinça les lèvres et lança au barman un regard excédé. L'Octodian se contenta de ricaner, puis rit franchement lorsque le gamin s'aperçut qu'il le faisait marcher.

- "Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour, hein ?" conclut le barman en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Harlock lui opposa un « pff » qui signifiait « bah, je l'savais, mais tu aurais été déçu si je n'avais pas réagi ». Leurs rencontres se déroulaient _toujours _comme ça.

- "… et ne m'appelle pas « gamin »", ajouta le jeune homme après un temps d'hésitation, mais avec une lueur d'amusement dans l'œil.

Bob eut un demi sourire paternaliste. En fin de compte, son entêtement avait servi à quelque chose : il connaissait Harlock depuis des années et estimait qu'il méritait mieux que mourir seul dans un désert.

- "La nuit va tomber", fit le pirate, interrompant le cours des pensées du barman. "Tu me reconduis vers la civilisation ?"  
- "Euh… C'est-à-dire…"

L'Octodian se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait vaguement pensé qu'il pourrait avoir quelques soucis pour rentrer lorsque le glisseur était tombé en panne, mais il avait mis la problématique de côté et s'était concentré sur son objectif immédiat – à savoir, trouver l'épave et d'éventuels survivants. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour anticiper ses actions de façon méthodique ; il préférait nettement traiter les difficultés l'une après l'autre et dans leur ordre de présentation.

- "Mon glisseur est ensablé à une heure de marche d'ici", avoua-t-il. "Le moteur est noyé ; il faudra le démonter entièrement et le nettoyer de tout le sable qu'il a avalé avant de pouvoir repartir."  
- "Quoi ?"

Le pirate se fendit d'un plissement d'yeux clairement sarcastique.

- "Tu veux dire que tu es venu me secourir dans le désert _à pied_ ?"  
- "Bah, oui… "  
- "Tiens donc. Et combien de temps tu as mis pour venir ?"  
- "À peu près trois heures de glisseur et une heure de marche… Je pensais m'abriter à l'intérieur de ton appareil et attendre demain matin pour faire le chemin en sens inverse."  
- "Mmh. Je ne pense pas que passer la nuit dans ce désert soit une bonne idée."  
- "C'est ce je me suis dit aussi. Les colons creusent des fosses de cinq mètres de profondeur autour de chez eux qui ont forcément une utilité… C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut _un abri_ pour la nuit."  
- "Si tu veux, l'habitacle de mon spacewolf doit être quelque part là-bas", répondit Harlock en montrant un amas de gros rochers aux ombres menaçantes. "Je te laisse passer en premier. Peut-être que le truc qui a grogné quand je suis sorti du cockpit aura une indigestion en te mangeant."  
- "Euh… Non merci."

Le barman tenta de percer l'obscurité qui semblait monter des rochers. Argl. Ne venait-il pas d'apercevoir un mouvement furtif ? Il tressaillit.

- "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" interrogea Harlock.

Le capitaine pirate avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Bob se demanda comment diable il pouvait bien faire.

- "Ne t'avise pas de me jeter en pâture aux bêtes sauvages pour t'en sortir, gamin !"  
- "Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas comestible ?"  
- "Euh… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser manger !" s'indigna le barman.

Il croisa les bras.

- "De toute façon, vu la taille des pièges, ça m'étonnerait que ces bestioles soient rassasiées avec une seule personne…"  
- "Je sais. J'ai vu les fosses quand j'ai survolé la ville."  
- "Ah bon ? Tu as le temps de faire du tourisme quand tu te crashes ?"

Harlock haussa les épaules, puis son expression redevint sérieuse – il devait envisager les différentes options qui s'offraient à eux : affronter la chose qui grognait pour aller s'abriter dans le spacewolf, rester ici ou repartir à pied vers le glisseur.  
L'Octodian pâlit : dans tous les cas, ils allaient se retrouver à découvert alors que le soleil se serait couché… il risquait de comprendre à quoi servaient les pièges bien plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu.

o-o-o-o-o-o

1853 (heure locale).

- "Tu es sûr que la ville est dans cette direction ? D'après mes observations, en arrivant, je serais plutôt parti dans l'autre sens…"

Harlock avait fait preuve de diplomatie pour une fois et avait laissé le barman prendre la tête du groupe, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter ponctuellement leur itinéraire.

- "Dis donc, gamin, c'est moi qui habite sur cette planète, que je sache !"

L'Octodian agita son détecteur.

- "… et ceci a enregistré le chemin _exact _que j'ai emprunté."

Le pirate haussa un sourcil à la fois amusé et interrogatif.

- "Le glisseur est par là", conclut Bob en négociant le tour d'un gros bloc rocheux.

La nuit était parfaitement noire. Harlock avait sorti une lampe torche de dieu sait où pour leur donner un peu de visibilité mais le halo lumineux ne perçait l'obscurité que d'une dizaine de mètres à peine, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment leur progression.  
Le barman commençait à être franchement nerveux. Il avait entendu trois grognements suspects supplémentaires (qui ne venaient pas d'Harlock, lequel ne grognait pas, aux dernières nouvelles) et venait d'entrapercevoir une paire d'yeux à la limite du faisceau de la lampe.

- "Il y a quelque chose là devant !" sursauta-t-il.  
- "Ça bouge aussi derrière nous", répondit Harlock, imperturbable. "Ce désert est très peuplé."

Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Le barman stoppa net en entendant un nouveau grognement (celui-là était soit plus près, ou bien la bestiole qui le produisait était deux fois plus grosse que ses copines).

- "Je te croyais moins émotif", commenta Harlock.  
- "Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, gamin ! Il y a des bêtes sauvages prêtes à nous sauter dessus partout !"  
- "'m'appelle pas gamin", répliqua le jeune homme machinalement. "En quoi ces « bêtes sauvages » différeraient-elles de mécanoïdes que je t'ai vu descendre par paquets de douze sans problème ?"  
- "Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais les mécanoïdes ne _mangent _pas leurs adversaires."  
- "Ah. Correct."

Harlock donna l'impression de réfléchir à l'idée de se faire dévorer de nuit dans un désert. Il secoua la tête.

- "De toute façon, il suffit de rester sur nos gardes jusqu'à ce que Tochiro envoie quelqu'un me récupérer", trancha-t-il.  
- "Parce qu'il sait que tu es ici, gamin ?"  
- "Oui", protesta Harlock. "Je lui ai _envoyé _un message de détresse, et il a confirmé qu'il faisait partir une navette. Et ne m'appelle pas gamin."  
- "Mmh. J'espère qu'il va faire vite. Des colons m'ont raconté que certains insectes géants de cette planète dévoraient leurs proies par petits bouts et les maintenaient en vie afin de pondre à l'intérieur."  
- "Sans blague. Et ils l'avaient vu eux-même, ou c'est simplement les histoires que tes clients te servent au bar après les avoir enjolivées pour faire peur aux touristes ?"  
- "Ben, on a juste retrouvé des cadavres… Je les ai aidés à nettoyer une ferme isolée qui avait été… euh… débarrassée de ses occupants, d'ailleurs", précisa le barman.

Le capitaine pirate ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- "Je pense que j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir", lâcha-t-il finalement.

L'Octodian se retourna pour lancer une réplique cinglante sur l'émotivité de certains pirates dans le désert. Ce qui les sauva tous les deux.

- "Attention !" cria-t-il.

Harlock s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un dard suivi d'une pince, puis d'une paire de mandibules. La chose poursuivit sur sa lancée avant de se rendre compte que ses proies étaient passées derrière elle et effectua un demi-tour compliqué avec ses pattes.

- "Bon sang !" fit Harlock en dégainant. "Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir ! Pourquoi il ne grogne pas, celui-là ?"

La bestiole, entièrement recouverte d'une carapace chitineuse, répondit par un sifflement rageur.

- "Ce n'est pas lui qui grogne, apparemment", remarqua le barman. "Lui, il siffle."  
- "Ben il va pas siffler très longtemps…"

Le pirate tira au jugé lorsque l'insecte le chargea, jura en s'apercevant que le premier impact n'était suivi d'aucun effet notable et traita le problème en lâchant une rafale de son cosmodragon dans la carapace de la bête. Le truc plein de pattes finit par déclarer forfait et s'effondra sans cesser de claquer des pinces.

- "Rudement pratique, ton fusil à mammouth", commenta le barman.

Harlock s'approcha prudemment de la bestiole qui continuait à être agitée de soubresauts bizarres, étudia la carapace afin d'y trouver une faille et fit cesser les sursauts de la bête d'un dernier coup bien ajusté.

- "Mouais. N'empêche que le cosmodragon n'a pas fait pas mouche du premier coup. Ce truc possède un meilleur blindage que ce qui ce construit en aérospatiale de nos jours… Je devrais peut-être en ramener un bout à Tochiro."  
- "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…"

Harlock donna un coup de botte dans une patte, mais recula lorsque celle-ci se détendit brusquement.

- "Tu as raison, il n'a pas l'air d'accord."

Un autre grognement l'interrompit.

- "En tout cas, j'espère que ce qui grogne est moins coriace", ajouta le jeune homme. "Je n'ai pas emporté mon lance-roquettes."

o-o-o-o-o-o

1927 (heure locale).

Le barman suivait vaillamment les indications de son détecteur, mais commençait à se demander avec une pointe d'angoisse si les données de l'appareil n'étaient pas brouillées la nuit (un champ magnétique ou autre, on ne savait jamais). Ils marchaient depuis presque le double du temps que l'Octodian avait mis à l'aller et n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moindre signe du glisseur.  
Harlock ne s'était pas privé pour le lui faire remarquer, d'ailleurs.

Ils n'avaient rien croisé d'autre depuis le truc plein de pattes hormis un genre de rongeur qui était passé en bondissant dans le faisceau de la lampe.  
Ça et là, ils entendaient des grognements, plus ou moins proches.

- "Peut-être que ce sont les rongeurs qui grognent", proposa Harlock après un grognement plutôt impressionnant.  
- "Ben voyons. Tu dis ça pour te rassurer ? Et c'est moi que tu traites d'émotif ?" riposta le barman qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le commentaire du pirate.

Harlock haussa les épaules. Le silence qui suivit leur permit d'entendre distinctement le même sifflement que leur avait adressé le scorpion.

- "Notre ami qui siffle a de la famille", fit le barman en se plaçant de façon à ce qu'Harlock lui serve de bouclier.  
- "Eh ! Tu pourrais t'en occuper, cette fois-ci !"  
- "Je ne possède pas de fusil à mammouth, gamin… Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir…"  
- "'m'appelle pas gamin", répondit Harlock.

Le jeune homme parut se repasser mentalement la phrase comme s'il se rendait compte qu'un détail lui avait échappé.

- "Et arrête de traiter mon cosmodragon de fusil à mammouth", ajouta-t-il. "C'est tout de même une arme plus sophistiquée."  
- "Sérieux ?"  
- "Parfaitement ! Il faut du doigté, pour s'en servir !"

Harlock ponctua ses propos en tirant sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que le nouvel arrivant – un scorpion un peu plus grand que le précédent – cesse de remuer ses mandibules en bavant dans leur direction. Puis le capitaine pirate secoua son arme en marmonnant quelque chose comme « fichue carapace ».

- "Un problème ?" demanda l'Octodian.  
- "Ma batterie est presque vide. Ces bestioles ont bouffé presque toute la charge…"  
- "À quoi ça te sert d'avoir une puissance de feu pareille si tu ne sais pas faire face à plus de deux scorpions géants ?" se moqua le barman.  
- "Je croise rarement des scorpions géants dans l'espace, je te signale !"

Un cri qui ressemblait à « srfffltgrrr » lui répondit.

- "Srfffltgrrr ?" fit le barman. "C'est un nouveau, celui-là !"

Il jeta un regard en coin à Harlock.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

Le jeune homme l'agrippa par le bras.

- "Cours. Et dépêche-toi de trouver ton glisseur…"  
- "Aha ! On fait moins le malin, maintenant qu'on n'a plus son arsenal, hein ?"  
- "N'importe quoi. J'économise mes munitions, c'est tout…"

Harlock fit un brusque écart pour éviter un truc qui rampait.

- "Et merde !" pesta-t-il. "Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de bestioles dans un désert ?"  
- "M'est avis qu'ils se mangent entre eux", répondit le barman. "Il n'y a pas suffisamment de pirates qui se crashent dans le coin pour les nourrir."  
- "Très drôle…" _(groooarrr)_ "Où est ton _foutu _glisseur ?"  
- "On commence à être un peu nerveux, mmh ?"  
- "Va au diable et tire sur tout ce qui bouge avec ta pétoire. Ça va peut-être leur faire peur…"

o-o-o-o-o-o

1942 (heure locale).

Les dix dernières minutes avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes, d'autant plus que la lampe d'Harlock commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Le barman désespérait de retrouver son glisseur dans cette nuit d'encre lorsque le détecteur se mit à biper.

- "Il y a une masse métallique à cent mètres à gauche !" s'exclama l'Octodian. "Cette fois, c'est bon !"

Harlock scruta l'obscurité.

- "Yep. J'entends aussi une turbine qui tourne au ralenti", ajouta-t-il. "Ton glisseur est capable de se réparer tout seul ?"  
- "Euh… Pas que je sache."  
- "Bon. Dans ce cas, je crois que les secours sont arrivés."

De fait, sans crier gare, au détour d'un rocher, le barman fut soudain face à une navette illuminée. Elle était frappée de l'emblème des pirates, ce qui signifiait que l'équipage de l'Arcadia était venu secourir son capitaine, et qu'il s'y prenait d'ailleurs plus efficacement que lui, pauvre barman.  
Harlock s'abstint heureusement de tout commentaire.

- "On s'est calé sur votre balise de détresse, cap'tain", expliqua l'un des pirates, "mais je n'ai pas pu poser la navette plus près à cause des rochers. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à nous trouver ?"  
- "Le détecteur de Bob a localisé la structure métallique de la navette", répondit Harlock. "Mais auparavant nous nous sommes offert une petite visite de deux heures dans le désert."  
- "En pleine nuit ? Vous n'avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres, cap'tain ?"

Le capitaine pirate croisa le regard du barman.

- "Non, ça va… Cependant, je préférerais ne pas traîner dans les parages", ajouta le jeune homme comme le barman émettait un reniflement ironique.

L'Octodian ne dit rien, et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de prononcer le mot « gamin » ; il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Harlock le laisse en plan dans le désert, à la recherche de son glisseur qui devait s'être fait engloutir par le sable.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Navette de transport de l'Arcadia SSX-0A19, orbite basse de Tehujin, 2204 (heure standard).  
1959 (heure locale).

Le barman contemplait la vue panoramique sur l'hémisphère nord de Tehujin depuis la banquette arrière de la navette. Harlock s'était installé dans le cockpit et discutait trajectoire avec les deux pirates qui composaient l'équipage de l'appareil. Le jeune homme n'avait pas demandé au barman s'il voulait récupérer des affaires dans le bar qu'il laissait en centre-ville, en bas, mais l'Octodian ne comptait pas réclamer. Il ne laissait rien derrière lui ; il avait dépensé ses dernières économies pour acheter le fameux glisseur ; et de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la vie trop tranquille de cette planète (si l'on exceptait l'épisode des scorpions, bien sûr).  
Il guettait une occasion de partir s'installer ailleurs depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Harlock lui fournissait un moyen de transport gratuit et le gamin était toujours généreux lorsque Bob lui faisait part de son intention d'ouvrir un nouveau « Metal Bloody Saloon ».  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir sa destination : un spatioport, une ville animée, peut-être sur une des planètes technologiques du quadrant, qui sait ?

o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
